


Coalescence

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: AKA, Angst, Annoying reporters, Camera, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Insert yourself here fic, LAUKI IS KISSING YALL, Lauren got off easy, Lauren learns Kieran's secret, Lights, Lune won and are kind of being worshipped, Public Display of Affection, Spicy, True Love, Yearning, but Kieran dipped out, rabid fans, romantic, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Rumor’s, they will stay. It was the right choice for him to leave. For love shall not say its true name, but stay unspoken and hide, resided deep within the heart until it has withered without the spark.Without your spark. To bloom. To burn.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> More Improv work that came to fruition over some chaotic topic. Might be crap, hope you enjoy though!

_ They merged. They blend. They coalesced. His words, their foolish lies, her cries.  _

  
  


**Two weeks later**

By now, the sounds of the constant questions, the stares, and the judgements were fading away as her thoughts fell back to the charming assassin she couldn’t press from her mind. Lauren scanned the crowd once over. Seeing the revel in one's eye when it twinkled with aspiration. With aspiration that  _ they _ had rooted within them at the prospect of something  _ more _ beneath Lune. Those who had looked up to  _ them. The only ones through it all. _

A burly man came closer to her, but still far enough away from the very threat of the APD presence standing behind her. He shouted out, recording device in hand. Another reporter joined him, a smaller brunette woman. 

"Where is the Purple Hyacinth now!? Do you know!?" he asked.

The woman shouted out over the crowd slowly stirring up. "Is the Purple Hyacinth dead? Miss Sinclair?"

Lauren couldn't fathom the idea of blinking, the burn of the tears encapsulating her pensive golds, welling up in her eyes at the very thought of the Purple Hyacinth;  _ Kieran White. _ But more than that, he was the man she never got to tell the one truth she had left.

She stammers, "I--I am not aware of where he is...or if he is alive." 

_ He ran. He left. He...He left me. _

Lauren wiped the tears from her eyes, the blur of the faces of those she loved in the distance, all of them with such gazes of pity, eyes of sorrow and yet she could see the hint of shame following through when they thought she could not see, but she was no longer blind, but a fool, as she always would be.

More nameless reporters surrounded her. "How were the two of you able to stop a large scale bombing, completely dismantle the Phantom Scythe, and kill the Leader? Please, Miss Sinclair, we would love to know the details!"

They smeared. They merged. They coalesced. The shouts, the questions, the demands. She shut her eyes tightly at the thought, the memories flooding back in. The blood, as it creviced along the blade, and the owner, eyes a shade too dark but piercing into her soul like the light. His skin too pale, lips bared thin and brows pulled in. That was the last she ever saw him. Because she knew. He knew. They knew. He would not escape alive otherwise.

"It was not just him and I. We had lots of help, thanks to the APD, my Uncle, the Chief of Police and Dakan Rhysmel himself." 

“Justice for the Hyacinth!” A woman shouted out.

“YEAH!”

More people called out over the crowd, “JUSTICE FOR THE PURPLE HYACINTH!”

Lauren panicked, eyes welling up to scan the crowd of wild eyes and pained expressions. Those who had suffered at the hands of the Royals and the Phantom Scythe. People who wanted a means to their living. A chance. 

_ You gave them that chance, Kieran.  _

She grinded her teeth, the blur of her eyes forming up again at the very mention of his name at every sound. A woman was pushing through the crowd, notebook in hand to speak to Lauren, who was still staring on in a daze. 

“What were you to the Purple Hyacinth? Are the rumors true? Are you aware of the gathering you have created based on this rumor?" 

_ Rumor’s, they will stay. It was the right choice. For love shall not say its true name, but stay unspoken and resided deep within the heart until it has withered without the spark.  _ Without the spark to keep it alive. _Without your spark. To bloom. To burn._ _ Come back, idiot. _

She bit her lip, the pressure of an answer too much to bear. 

**"I am not aware of any rumor’s.** We made a professional deal to stop the Leader and the crime in this city, and that is what we did." She prevented the choke that almost exposed her, clearing her throat and blinking the blur in her eyes creeping along yet still. They were lies.  _ So many lies beneath it all.  _

She wants to break. The very thought of scaling their efforts to a singular few moments.  _ But there was so much more. They’ll never understand. I’m sorry.  _

A voice shouts out. A warm, embracing, comfortable voice. The one thing she needed all this time while cooped up in confinement and questioned until her brain gave out. “Is that all, Sinclair!?” Did you forget the part where the deal was no more and the boundaries all but down? Or the tremendous amount of time and effort to protect the people and this city. Did you forget that we went through that  _ together? _ ” 

The squeals of fans and others amongst the crowd roared through the square. Others fainted, people throwing off their shirts at the very heat flooding the area.

“OH MY GOD!!!” a group of women squealed out. 

“THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!”

“OH MY GOD THE RUMORS ARE FUCKING TRUE!”

“IT’S HAPPENING. IT’S FUCKING HAPPENING!”

A man cried out, sobbing in joyful tears at the prospect of Lune saving the city together. “Finally, Ardhalis can have a happy ending and I can support my family!”

A random girl called out, snapping at the man. “HEY THIS IS THE SHIPPING ZONE, GET OVER IN IN THE  _‘I WAS TOO POOR, SO I JOINED THE PHANTOM SCYTHE SECTION’.”_

**-(lmao okay this is crack now, jk it’s not. It’s still hopeless lauki romance).**

Everyone gasped at Kieran’s call out, the reporters darting through the crowd to get to him. Lauren didn’t pay them any mind. She can’t look away. Afraid he may vanish again. Afraid he’ll never come back. 

He stands there, tall, foreboding in the middle of the crowd, that all too familiar smirk on his face. How long had he been there prior, she doesn't know. She doesn't care, she's pushing forward, feet at a stomp upon the ground and spreading the crowd like water. The blinding flash of cameras, the lights, the chirps of questions and demands riding by like the blur of her tears sticking to her cheeks in the cool spring air. And she sprints, she blazes. She cries, in anguish, in joy, in fury, in relief. And he meets her there with open arms, just like the night of the deal. His beautiful red vest, his long midnight coat to match his locks and those eyes no longer a shade too dark, but the brightest she'd never forget.

And they clash into a deep warm hug, Lune together, beneath the moonlight peeking up from beneath the horizon. The cameras and the chorus of cheers, gasps, and otherwise mumbles that are meaningless, evaporates into thin air as she pounds her fists on his chest.  _ Where were you?  _ Her forehead meets along his collarbone, tears welled up far too high to contain, instead making their home safely upon his soft vest that smells of charcoal, the hint of sand, and the burn of the morning spring sun. 

Lauren doesn't speak, sobbing for all to see as he wipes the tears away. And even when the police call forth to arrest the notorious man now revealed to the public, he continues to glide his thumbs along her cheeks with a warm reassuring smile. 

"Do not cry for me, darling," he asks of her quietly. She nods, but the tears still come. She lets the press of her toes lean her up, hands clutching to his vest and her head tilting forward...closer to the very thing she wanted to seal.

"I never got to tell you..." she whispers along his lips, and he nods, the pain of his apology coursing through her. “I’m sorry.” It meets her halfway. They join together and the chorus of people go on cheering, others fighting off the police, and the click of the cameras blend into a world not of their own. His familiar and loving grip tightens upon her lower back as she falls against him, their kiss heated and stronger than before. His tongue meets hers and she moans into his mouth. It ascends her. The flood of heat in her chest. The sparks of his touch. The very thing left unspoken but willing to flourish in the depths of her heart. 

Kieran parts when he gasps for a breath, one hand gliding back the locks from his face. His eyes don’t leave her own even as the claps and cheers die down, and Lauren spins from the dreamy state of her reality. The way Kieran turns as he's questioned from an eager journalist ready to get in their business. How an assassin such as himself, someone so feared, presents himself as the most stunning gentleman she’s ever laid her eyes on.  _ Even if we made out in public.  _

"When did you realize you were in love with Lauren Sinclair?"

The question makes her heart plummet to the ground. That smirk to die for shows. She’s sure the majority of the crowd has been shot through the heart, as he gives her one more endearing gaze, turning back to the cameras and the microphone. 

"I think...I've always known."

Lauren hadn't tried to stop her tears that failed to continue, instead nearly collapsing from the heat in her chest.

_ It wasn't a lie. _

And he speaks, his eyes full of life with a spark of mischief. Kieran gazes into her soul, his words speak to her, but his voice says to the world, to the place they'll leave behind, because the look in his eyes means he's already planned their escape and it's just about to begin.

"I love you, Lauren Sinclair." 

His arms tuck beneath her legs, and then she's swooping up into the wind, cradled in his arms as he splits the crowds and heads for the rooftops. 

"What can I say darling, I've never been caught."

Lauren laughs with pent up joy, the screams of the police and the wild chaotic crowd fending them off as Lune made their escape. Her tears whip in the wind, and her hand comes to caress his cheek, loose locks of his dark blue hair threading through her fingers. “You fool.” 

Kieran looks down with a smile, and she leans up to meet him in a gentle, tender and soft kiss. 

He beams as she pulls away, as if  _ this _ escaping plan was  _ always _ the plan. “If I go down, you go down. If I have to escape, you have to escape.” 

“The deal is off though,” she reminds him.

“Who said anything about a deal?” Her heart nearly shut down, the very thought riveting.  _ If you go down, I go down. _

Lauren’s waterworks almost start up again. “I love you too, Kieran.” The tightening of his grip is all she needs in knowing he does too. They flew over the rooftops, the cops far behind and their future greeting them ahead. “Of course you do,  **everybody loves me.** ”

Lauren smacks him over the head, squirming around in his hold. “Shut up, subordinate. Where are we headed?” 

Kieran’s smile beams brighter, like a child ready to show off their new birthday present. “My farm.”

Lauren blanks, squinting at him. “You have a farm?” He seems proud, that smile never falling. “You didn’t think I made all that money for nothing, did you?”

“No, I thought you spent it all on clothes.” 

“I can neither confirm or deny that.” He cleared his throat, holding her closer. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t hop rooftops with him, but he was clearly much faster, even while carrying her.  _ Plus, it’s really nice.  _ “My dear, all I can tell you is that my farm is prospering and has a  _ solid _ foundation.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow, humming in question. “If it’s just a barn, I’m going to be severely disappointed, and will also leave your ass in the hay.” 

“Are you implying we’d be laying together in the hay?”

Lauren scoffs, tightening her hold on his neck. “No, that’s just where you will land after I kick you into oblivion.” 

Kieran laughs to the wind, eyes shining over the twilight enveloping the sky. “I assure you, you are going to  _ love _ it.” 

Something about his words unsettle her, but she removes the thought, holding on tighter and resting her head upon his chest. His heartbeat lulls her into a sleepy trance and she lets him guide her to something new beneath the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be over a conversation with [Archive Osprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOsprey/works?fandom_id=44642095), and we are closing in on 600 fics for Purple Hyacinth! **Cue cheers in background** So, I decided to make that my excuse to dig around in my docs and pull something together that's more coherent. 
> 
> I love the idea of Lauki being praised as Lune. If you've played Persona 5, that's kind of the vibe I'd want. But obviously it's a lot more hardcore because the technology wasn't present in this time, so even creating such a mass following to stop cops and help your idols escape is epic haha. The idea of some underground that supports Lune and anyone else trying to help the city, (over the fact that Kieran and Lauren fall in love) oh wait, I'm talking about the fandom, oh silly me. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE SOME KUDOS YO! AND COMMENTS, I devour them!


End file.
